


Bigger

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kink meme fill cleaned up. Original prompt: So, it's pretty clear that Veth has a size kink in canon. And there are a few fics where Yeza gives her the okay and her and Yeza and some other person all have a fun time, but it's usually centered around Veth. And those are very fun, but Yeza deserves a good time too. So I want Veth to show Yeza what all the fuss is about, and just let her slowly prep him and open him up, and then pet his hair and tell him how proud she is of him while he's getting fucked senseless.
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto, yeza brenatto/Nott Veth Brenatto/Bluud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: anonymous





	Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> At commenter's suggestion cleaning up a fill and posting on the archive. No real spoilers past Ep 97, takes place at an unspecified time in Nicodranas.

Sex was never complicated before. Back when they lived in Felderwin before the goblins, before his kidnapping, before his wife regularly left for weeks at a time to fight monsters and demons. Yeza always felt comfortable with Veth. They explored and tried things together at times but it was by and large an unremarkable but satisfying part of their lives. Now sex is complicated. To be fair everything is complicated. But especially sex.

At first, ashamed as Yeza was to admit it, he struggled with her goblin appearance. Finding out Veth was alive, that she came across the continent to rescue him, was the most amazing thing Yeza had experienced. But his brain struggled to reconcile the spirit and soul of his wife in the body of what he once considered an enemy. A monster. Veth had her own struggles. She didn't like to talk about it but he can only imagine how disconcerting waking up in a new body would be. He knew her preferences changed to some extent, knew she liked things differently. Even now that she's back she still has brought some of her experiences with her. She likes her meat so rare he worries she'll get sick from it now. She's sharper around the edges; bolder, stronger, even crueler from some of the stories of their adventuring he's heard.

And with sex - she likes it rough now. That first night back in her old body, her real body, they were together all day and night. They couldn't keep themselves from touching each other constantly. Marion was a saint and looked after Luc the whole time. After a few hours getting _reacquainted_ Veth asked him to choke her. He was horrified by the idea at first but she talked him down and convinced him. And, well, she clearly enjoyed it VERY much which was all he cared about. Sex was still good, but it was different. It now required negotiations and check ins and acknowledging the fact that neither of them were the same anymore.

As they got more comfortable with each other and Veth started sharing more two things became apparent. One, Veth had a thing for big folks. And not just humans but truly big folks. He overheard some of her friends teasing her about a Minotaur named Sunbeaker or something like that. He didn't ask outright but one night laying in bed panting they started talking about fantasies. Veth opened up and while he wasn't mentioned by name she made it clear she didn't exactly mind a size difference. She made it clear she was still attracted to him, not that he had much doubt of that after their activities that night. But it made him... curious.

Yeza had only ever been with Veth and another halfing boy he fooled around with growing up as a teen. While he never asked or cared about her sexual history before him, he got the sense she was likely as inexperienced as him. The idea of being with someone not halfing size was daunting. But it also peaked his curiosity. So, when Veth brought the idea up he was reminded that complicated wasn't always a bad thing.

They started exploring just the two of them. Veth whispering filthy scenarios in his ear while riding him, or fingering him slowly while cooing in his ear about how much he'd like getting fucked by someone twice his size. He starts to look forward to it, fantasizes about it when he's alone in their bed stroking himself. What it would feel like to be filled to the brink, completely surrounded. He wants it.

Yeza is honestly terrified of broaching the subject with Bluud. He's been friendly and Yeza knows Marion trusts him more than almost anyone, which speaks for itself. But there's no question the minotaur can be an imposing presence. Ultimately Veth handles all the talking which is for the best. They have to plan for a time when Bluud can visit their new place in Nicodranas, Veth will be in town, and their child will be elsewhere. The planning almost takes more effort than he thinks its worth but one evening he finds himself sipping wine on the floor between Veth and Bluud.

They don't have furniture big enough to accommodate him, and Yeza flushes at the oversight. But he just politely thanked him for cooking dinner and graciously settled in on the floor. Bluud mentions having an apartment with more comfortable furnishings nearby should the night proceed as planned as Veth pours the last of the bottle of wine into Yeza's glass. He can feel his face flushing but he forces himself to keep eye contact while he nods in agreement before finishing off the glass in one gulp.

Bluud's home is rather plainly decorated but cozy. They start off with more wine and while Bluud is usually the silent type he gamely engages with Yeza in small talk as Yeza takes the time to try to calm his nerves. Yeza learns he resides at the Chateau when he's working. He has his own room there and for obvious reasons Marion's schedule tends towards long nights, but he explains as they walk that he wanted a space of his own for when he desired more quiet and privacy. With the time Yeza spent living at the Chateau he knows Bluud is like family to Marion but he can sympathize with not wanting to always be surrounded by so much working and bustle.

Veth makes the first move of course, for which Yeza is eternally grateful. He's not scared, and he definitely wants to do this, but he's nervous. The good kind of nervous, the kind that mixes into excitement and anticipation, but nervous regardless. Bluud readily agrees to Veth's suggestion to move things to the bedroom. Bluud's bed is huge, clearly custom designed for a minotaur in mind, not to mention ensuring space for any guest occupants. The mattress itself is so tall it comes up to Yeza's chin. He only has a simple wooden wardrobe and a chair in the room but the bed takes up so much space the room still feels cramped. Veth lets out an approving hum upon seeing the bed and flashes Yeza a delighted smile. She's excited and even if he didn't want this for himself he'd readily agree if it meant he got to see that smile on his wife's face. But that doesn't matter because he does want this. Desperately wants to feel himself surrounded by the weight and heat of someone three or four times his size.

He startles slightly when he feels Bluud rest a hand on his shoulder. Bluud instantly pulls back and Yeza hears him start to speak. He assumes it was going to be an apology but Bluud silences when Yeza grabs his hand back suddenly. Its big, big enough that Yeza's whole hand can fit quite comfortably in just his palm. He guides it gently to his lips and presses a kiss into the center of Bluud's hand. Bluud lets out a breathe of air at that and he can see the Minotaur relax slightly and release some hidden tension. Bluud was nervous too Yeza realizes with a start. It brings Yeza out of his head some. The kiss also breaks some of the tension and Bluud brings his other hand over to gently stroke Yeza's hair. The tenderness is contrasted by the sheer size of Bluud's hand. Yeza leans back into it and gives a quick hum when Bluud's hand tightens ever so slightly in his curls. "Ooh he likes that!" Veth says encouragingly. Yeza grins and looks up to give Bluud a little nod. He smiles back then tugs with no warning and Yeza lets out a yelp. He feels it all the way down his spine and he starts to get hard enough his pants feel too tight.

They all strip together, although Bluud like always is only wearing a shirt to begin with. He can't help but stare at Veth as she wiggles her stockings down. Once she's done Yeza draws her in so he's holding her in between Bluud and him. He kisses down her neck and across her shoulders as the minotaur watches pleased. Yeza grinds into her once before pulling back. Its just a tease of contact but it gets Veth squirming in his arms which was the goal. "Would you like to be on the bed?" Bluud asks. They both nod without hesitation and Bluud gives another grin. He's rarely this openly expressive at the Chateau and Yeza appreciates that he's being open with them. It gives him a softness that seems at odd with his sheer size but somehow fits perfectly.

Bluud gently wraps an arm around Veth's waist, lifting her up and placing her down gently. He does the same with Yeza and the image of Bluud lifting and moving him with one arm with the ease Yeza might lift an apple burns through him. Yeza expects Bluud to join but is surprised when he heads over to the chair facing the foot of the bed. He drags it over and sits facing them. Yeza grins when he realizes this cuts on the height difference some. Even sitting he's quite tall but combined with the height of the bed it means Bluud's not towering over them anymore. He gives them both an appreciative look.

"I know what we talked about doing but if you two don't mind.." Bluud is cut off by Veth's enthusiastic "Uh-huh, yes, I mean no. I mean.." Bluud chuckles and she trails off. Yeza lands a kiss on her cheek. He loves how excited she is. Bluud continues, grinning. "Well, I like to watch is all. At first at least."

Yeza can see Veth smile for a split second before she pounces on him. He lands on the bed with a bounce and frames her hips with his hands as she settles on top of him. Bluud gives an approving low growl and Yeza absolutely doesn't mind this at all. Veth winds up riding Yeza's face until she gets off twice. It grounds him. He's always enjoyed this position the most, loves being totally surrounded by his wife, and nothing else quite relaxes his anxious brain. He can just turn off and focus on making Veth moan. After her second she slides off him and collapses onto the bed. She's panting and flushed and so beautiful. He licks his lips before raising a hand to wipe off his face. Quickly but gently he feels a large hand grab him before he can. He looks over and Bluud is staring intently at him. Yeza nods unsure and uncaring what he is agreeing to but he sees the question in the minotaur's eyes and he wants. Bluud leans down, still sitting on the chair. He slowly moves his head in and licks all of Veth's wetness from his face. Its hot as hell and Yeza is squirming by the end of it. Bluud catches his gaze after.

"Veth says you want to get fucked" he whispers more of a question than statement. Yeza nods and can't keep himself from peering down the minotaur's body but the angle isn't quite right. Bluud lets out a chuckle when he catches Yeza looking. "Have you ever been with someone bigger than you before?" Bluud asks. Yeza tells him no and sees Bluud give a nod of acknowledgement. "Well lets take things slow them."

He stands to walk over the other side of the bed and Yeza and Veth both let out gasps simultaneously. He's hard now so they can finally see him and he's _huge_. Long, not quite the full length of Yeza's forearm but close, and so very thick. His cock looks magnificent and terrifying at the same time. Yeza can't stop staring and he's a little worried he's about to start involuntary drooling. Bluud ducks his head and laughs a little at all the attention. He comes back with a vial of oil and hands it to Veth. "Start him off?" He requests. It takes her a second to stop staring at his cock to look up and notice the vial. She nods eagerly and starts slicking up her fingers. She and Yeza both have trouble doing anything except staring at Bluud but she eventually manages to start fingering Yeza.

Bluud settles back into his chair, and the two of them inch even closer to the edge of the bed, until they're close as can be to Bluud without risking falling off. He grins at that. Yeza's on all fours panting with his face locked into Bluud's. He can't turn away if he wanted to, but he definitely doesn't want to stop. Bluud spends his time looking over the two of them. Once Veth starts opening him up Bluud never takes his hands of Yeza. He starts toying with Yeza's hair, his hand basically the size of Yeza's head. He gently runs his fingers down Yeza's back, one hand after another. It alternates from sharp pleasure to soothing and Yeza lets out another whine when he realizes Bluud trimmed his sharp, claw-like nails on his right hand only. He did that for him. All of this is for him and it makes him dizzy with want. As Veth has three fingers in him, the most they normally do, Bluud slowly traces a hand across Yeza's neck and down to his chest so he can toy with a nipple. Yeza gasps and shudders, not because of the sensation so much as with the realization that three of Veth's fingers barely equals one of Bluud's. He whines as Bluud moves his hand over to his other nipple thinking about the sheer size of his hands again. He can't stop himself from laughing out loud, his brain can't process the lust and nerves and sheer absurdity of the situation all at once. "Okay babe?" Veth asks, stopping her hand inside him. He nods frantically until she picks up her pace again and sighs at the relief. "So good. I just, his hands, they're so big." Veth hums in agreement. "I know. And they're going to be inside of you soon. You're gonna be so filled up."

Yeza cries out at the thought. Veth continues, adding a fourth finger, and Yeza presses back into the stretch. "Stay still honey, we'll take care of you. Get you nice and open for us in good time." As she talks, whispering encouragement as she fucks him with her hand, he feels Bluud's hand travel down to gently cup his cock. He's a little embarrassed at the noise he lets out but somehow it didn't occur to him until now that Bluud's hand was big enough his entire cock fit quite roomily in just his palm. He doesn't realize he's thrusting down until he feels Bluud's other arm circle his hips and then he's stuck. He can't move against the minotaur's grip no matter how hard he tries which is even hotter. Bluud gently cups and squeezes him, providing just enough pressure to run Yeza wild but not enough for him to come. Which is probably a good thing because Yeza thinks the second someone really went to work on his dick he'd be done for. That knowledge doesn't stop Yeza from whining and trying to squirm out of Bluud's grasp, as futile as that is. Bluud lets out chuckle and leans down towards Yeza's ear. "You're desperate for it, huh?" he says in a voice lower than Yeza's ever heard before. Yeza agrees breathlessly.

"Ready for me now?" Bluud asks. Yeza whines out a yes, nodding his head desperately still trying to shift his hips. "All right now little one." Yeza's cock jumps at that and Bluud lets out a teasing laugh and kisses his shoulder once before nodding at Veth to ease off. Bluud pulls Yeza into his lap once Veth's fingers leave him. He seats Yeza so he's facing away from Bluud towards the bed. Bluud wraps his arms around Yeza and leans into his ear to whisper. "Let's give your wife a proper show." He groans and shifts around on Bluud's lap against his enormous erection. He feels completely surrounded when Bluud wraps his arms around him and squeezes him into a hug for a long second before reaching for the oil on the bed. Yeza struggles to keep his eyes open but he knows Veth is watching hungrily on the bed, just like they discussed. She said she wanted to watch. At the time they discussed he blushed at the thought of being on display like this but now he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Bluud starts slow, just teasing the tip of one finger at his entrance. He slips in easily enough with all the prep but it's still a little stretch. He starts to fuck him with it slowly until Yeza's squirming enough he clamps his other arm around his hip again. Yeza cusses and swears and groans as Bluud fucks his finger in and out of him. He can recall few times he's been this gone, and even fewer times he cared so little at how much he was letting go. The second finger is a stretch, and Bluud goes even slower. Two of his fingers is bigger than anything he's taken before. Bluud is good about taking his time, but Yeza still has to grab his wrist to pause for a moment. Bluud waits patiently, using the time to lean his head down and lick a line of sweat across his shoulders. This has Yeza shivering which pressing his fingers against him in some very interesting ways and he lets out a gasp. "You like it baby? Like that stretch?" Veth coos from on the bed. He can barely open his eyes but he manages so he can see Veth. She's touching herself and smiling at him and he tries to tell her that its the most beautiful thing he's ever seen but it just comes out as a moan. She smiles even wider at that and keeps letting out little phrases of encouragement.

Eventually he adjusts and Bluud teases a third finger against his rim. Yeza tries to push back against him, squirm, cant his hips, anything to get Bluud to press it in but he keeps teasing Yeza. "You want it? Tell me." he growls into his ear and Yeza lets out another whine. He futilely tries to shift his hips again but for another minute or so and gets nowhere. Finally he gives in. "Please! I want it, I want three please!" he begs. Veth is moaning on the bed and Bluud gives an approving growl that goes straight to Yeza's cock. Satisfied with the begging he slowly slips his third finger in. Yeza gasps and pants as ever so slowly he's filled up with three of Bluud's fingers.

He feels stuffed, surrounded, and completely out of control. He can't control the noises coming out of his mouth or his movements. Can't even think. He just feels as he's stretched to his limit. Bluud takes his time before starting to fuck him with all three. It feels wonderful and too much and not enough all at the same time. He's so wound up and panting he doesn't notice when Bluud finally releases his hips, just realizes he can finally chase his pleasure as he fucks himself down on Bluud's hand. He certainly doesn't notice Bluud's other hand traveling down to his cock, because he lets out a yell when he suddenly feels his cock completely surrounded by an oil slicked hand. It takes no time at all for him to come, either that or an eternity, Yeza's not quite sure. All he can feel is pleasure and sensation as he fucks up into Bluud's hand and down onto his fingers. Everything goes white and when he manages to open his eyes again he slumped against Bluud panting.

He clenches onto nothing as he realizes Bluud already withdrew his fingers. Veth is off the bed climbed up onto Bluud, gently pressing hair wet with sweat out of Yeza's face. Yeza shivers at the thought two grown halflings can sit on Bluud's lap with ease and room to spare. His cock is softening and when he looks down to see Bluud is wiping down his hand on a cloth. There's wet stickiness all across his back, Bluud leans him forward gently to wipe it off as well. It takes a few moments for him to realize Bluud came against him. He's still trembling with aftershocks and he tries to speak but it comes out as a raspy whine. He's confused why his throat isn't cooperating and Veth lets out a giggle when she sees his face. "You got a little loud there at the end, let me help you."

She hops down and leaves for a moment, coming back with a glass of water. She holds it for Yeza as he drinks, smiling gently at him. When he tries to speak again he can manage, but his voice is still scratchy. "Thanks." he mummers. It takes all his strength to move his head so he can look up at Bluud. Bluud smiles down gently at him and presses a kiss to his forehead. He looks between him and Veth. "Stay? He's in no shape to walk." Veth smiles and nods. Bluud stands, still holding Yeza, and uses his other hand to scoop up Veth and place her on the bed. He walks holding Yeza to the head of the bed and gently settles him down. Yeza attempts to protest when he and Veth work together to tuck Yeza in but his assertion that he is fine to take care of himself comes out as a yawn, and he shudders when the sheets rub against him. Yeza gives up on the losing argument. Veth leans him up to finish the water before they all tuck into bed together. He falls asleep with his back against Bluud's chest and his wife cuddling up on his other side, surrounded and feeling completely satisfied.


End file.
